No Regrets
by Shoukyoku
Summary: Being sentanced to death, you have no regrets. Except for one...Not being able to tell the one you love...How much he means to you.. -You&Ichigo-


"Rangiku, we can not contain her any longer, her sentance ends today. She dies."

Your eyes close, tears burning behind your eyelids as you grasp the cold metal bars. also, known as your prision cell. Eaves-dropping wasn't entirely your thing, but, when it comes to relating to your death...It seemed fitting. You could hear Rangiku making a fit, as Hitsugaya just remained silent. You open your eyes and look up at the black stone roof, letting your tears roll freely down your cheeks. Your death sentance was made thirty days prior. You counted down the days, as slowly as they went by. Rangiku visited you every day, and you were very thankful for it.

"Tonight at 7, we take her to Byakuya-san. He council decided that he would be the one to..." Hitsugaya said, before trailing off. Your eyes widened with shock.

"Byakuya-san...Is going to...be the one to kill me?" You said softly, to yourself. You pulled your legs up to your chest and sobbed silently into your arms. Byakuya was one of your longest known friends. He and you went through a lot together. You thought you were falling in love with him, then you realised it was more of a sibling type of love. You had no family. He was the closest thing to it. To think, he would kill you.

"Can't we just extend the date a little bit? She is innocent, I know it!" Rangiku yelled, slamming her hands down onto the table she was at. Hitsugaya glared up at her, not at all fazed.

"This is the deadline. We raised it once already, and thats that. Nothing else can be done. Im upset that she has to die, but this is life," Hitsugaya said calmly. Rangiku just stared at him, then shook her head, turning away from him.

"She's innocent," she whispered, a tear rolling lazily down her cheek. Hitsugaya stood up, pushing his chair back, as he looked outside. The sun was high, in a cloudless baby blue sky. Even if the people were depressed, the day sure wasn't.

You stood up, the chains around your ankles and arms clanking as they were raised. You walked over to the small porthole they offered as a window. You stood on your tiptoes, and looked out. The view was breathtaking. You were in awe, everytime you looked. You could see the entire soul society. Well, thats what you thought anyways. It was beautiful. The time you spent in the cell, you fantasized about being free. About being able to be let go, walking through the streets. Your lower lip quivered and you smiled sadly.

Today, would be the last day to see this beauty. To breathe your last breath. To die, without any regrets. All except one.

You closed your eyes and pinched a few tears out, as you back away from the window. It wasn't fair. Why did you have to suffer for something you didn't do? It was your sister and you knew it. You could never murder anyone. Never ever. You slowly backed up against the cool metal bars, letting your head lean against it. You stared blankly in the direction of the window. You laughed softly. The cell you were in had a bed, a window and a mirror. That was lucky. All the others just had a mat on the floor. No window. Nothing. All was silent in the cell. You closed your eyes, and listened to the pounding in your chest.

The sound of locks clanking and footsteps snapped you out of your silent daze, as you push yourself away from the bars and turn around. It goes silent for a few moments, before the sound of the stone door is pushed open. You blink faintly blinded by the light, curious to see who your visitor was.

"Oh thank god," you say softly as you bound towards the bars. Tears well in your eyes as you look into the amber eyes of the orange haired boy. "Ichigo..."

"I suggest you hurry up, I'm the one thats bringing you to Byakuya, so you have five minutes. You're lucky that Ichigo wasn't seen on the way here," Renji says looking in your direction, beofre turning away to gaurd the door. You focus your attention upon Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I'm so glad that you--" You get cut off when his lips make impact with yours. Your heart flutters and you lean close to the bars, raising your hands up to touch his cheeks. He pulls away, nad stares at you with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry...So sorry that I couldn't save you...I love you...With all my heart," Ichigo says softly, staring into your eyes. You let out a soft sob as you smile.

"I love you too Ichigo...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but..." You get cut off, again. Ichigo smiles against your lips and moves his arms into the cell, wrapping them around you, as he kisses you with passion. More importantly, love. You let your tears fall freely now, as you try to embrace the man you love. He pulls apart for a second before crashing his lips down against yours again. He opens your mouth with his and he gently pushes his tongue inside you. You let him play with your tongue, before you force him out of your mouth. He smiles against your lips as you have a playful fight for dominance.

This would be the last time you could ever be like this with Ichigo. You knew that all to well. Your gut wrenched as that thought entered your brain. Renji coughed and you and Ichigo pulled apart. Ichigo pecks your lips quickly and looks at you sadly.

"I love you.." He whispers as he steps back, and Renji opens the cell. You blink and step out. Ichigo quickly swoops down to you and hugs you close to him. You listen to his rapidly beating heart as you, embrace him. You start to cry, as he strokes your hair, burying his face into the crook of your neck. "Hush, hush...Don't cry," He says softly, pleadingly. You look up and notice his tears have started to flow. You lean up and kiss each of his eyelids, in attempts to kiss away the tears.

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki," You whisper as you kiss him one last time, pressing yourself against him. He holds you tightly against his body. You both remain that way until the last possible moment. Renji closes his eyes.

"It's time," he says softly, as Ichigo slowly lets you go. He looks into your eyes, and kisses you one last time.

"Be strong Ichigo. Remember me for who I was, and when you think of me...Only remember the good times we've had together. I will be waiting for you in the afterlife, with arms wide open. I love you," You whisper, against his lips, as you smile one last time, before Renji pulls a dark cover over your face, and takes ahold of your wrist. Before you get pulled out, you hold up a small locket. Ichigo blinks and takes it, as you get tugged out of the room. Renji looks at Ichigo and then sighs leading you away from him.

Ichigo watches you leave, as his tears ignite. He looks at the locket and opens it, revealing two pictures. One of him kissing you, and the other of you kissing him. He blinks and then brings the locket up to his mouth and kisses it. Tears drip onto the floor, as he sobs silently.

After being dropped off at the execution grounds, you kneel over. Renji pats your shoulder and stands off to the side, with Rangiku and Hitsugaya. Rangiku covers her mouth as tears brim her eyes. Hitsugaya looks at the ground, as Byakuya steps foot into the field. It grows silent, as he slowly walks up to you. He stops a foot away and looks down at you.

"Any regrets...?" He asks softly, unsheathing the regulation sword used for executions. You remain silent, smiling underneath the black shroud over your head.

"None at all...I have lived my life to the fullest. I am being executed for a deed I did not do...And the person I love, finally knows how I feel," You say after a moment. "I have no regrets."

And with that Byakuya brings the sword down. The entire time all you could think of is Ichigo. How he laughed. How he blushed when you brought anything sexual up. How he protected you through everything. He always remained by your side. Then everything went black.

You felt no pain when you died. Rangiku burst into tears and turned away. Byakuya swung the blood off the sword as he returned it to the sheath. He turned away and walked off the field. Your body fell to the side.

The dark clouds rolled lazily into the blue sky. A crack of thunder sounded, when the rain started to fall. The sky was crying. Rangiku was pushed away from the field as everyone left. They weren't the ones to clean the mess.

Ichigo sat upon a hill overlooking everything. He had his head bowed as he clutched the locket close to his heart.

"No regrets.." He whispered, as the thunder boomed.

* * *

Review please. I like to know what you think!


End file.
